warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/The First Battle
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from The First Battle. Characters Long-furred rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = The long-furred rogue is seen during the Great Battle. Dappled Pelt rears to meet the rogue’s slashing blows. }} Mottled brown-and-white she-cat |affie = Rogue |hist = She is seen during the Great Battle. She gets Shattered Ice underneath her and she struggles. }} Tabby rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = The tabby rogue goes in beside Petal and stares at Thunder and Gray Wing. Thunder rears at the tabby and leaps at him and the tabby is faced with a barrage of blows, being battered backwards step by step. Thunder tires as he swings his paws at tabby, eventually dropping back onto his front paws. The tabby rogue takes this opportunity and slams Thunder's shoulders, digging into some wounds Thunder received previously. Gray Wing shoves the tabby off Thunder sharply before wrestling with the tabby, hind paws scraping the tabby's belly. }} Tabby rogue tom |affie = Rogue |hist = The tabby rogue is seen during the Great Battle. He pins Rainswept Flower down by the shoulders while a tortoiseshell attacks the she-cat. Thunder prepares to help Rainswept Flower with the two rogues but Acorn Fur rushes forward and bowls the tabby rogue over. }} Wind's mother |affie = Loner queen |hist = Wind thinks about how Branch had taken care of her since her mother and sister passed away due to illness in the previous cold season. }} Kin Daughters: :Windstar: :Unnamed she-cat: :Morning Whisker: Grandsons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Great-Grandsons: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: Great-Granddaughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Great-Great-grandkits: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) Distant descendants: :Mistmouse: :Stagleap: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: :Morningflower: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Darktail: :Smoke's kits: :Heathertail: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Baykit: :Myrtlekit: :Snaptooth: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Thriftpaw: :Bristlefrost: :Flippaw: |''See more''}} Wind's sister |affie = Loner |hist = Wind thinks about how Branch had taken care of her since her sister and mother passed away due to illness in the previous cold season. }} Kin Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Windstar: :Morning Whisker: Grandsons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Great-Grandsons: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: Great-Granddaughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Great-Great-grandkits: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) Distant descendants: :Mistmouse: :Stagleap: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: :Morningflower: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Darktail: :Smoke's kits: :Heathertail: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Baykit: :Myrtlekit: :Snaptooth: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Thriftpaw: :Bristlefrost: :Flippaw: |''See more''}} Gorse's mother |affie = Loner queen |hist = Gorse introduces himself to Wind, explaining how he his mother must have known he would live on the moor when she named him Gorse. He also tells Wind that his mother raised him in the reed beds next to the river. }} Kin Son :Gorsestar: :Morning Whisker: Grandsons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Great-Grandsons: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: Great-Granddaughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Great-Great-grandkits: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) Distant descendants: :Mistmouse: :Stagleap: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: :Morningflower: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Darktail: :Smoke's kits: :Heathertail: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Baykit: :Myrtlekit: :Snaptooth: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Thriftpaw: :Bristlefrost: :Flippaw: |''See more''}} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages